


The Neighbor Down the Hall

by cybernya



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Food, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Pining, Reader-Insert, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: A series of connecting female!reader insert one-shots that were totally accidental. Originally posted on my tumblr, cyber-nya.E for language, eventual smut (rating changed from M 9/22)





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a panel I saw of Venom gorging himself on chocolate instead of brain. This is what started my downward spiral.

The earlier Halloween candy came out, the earlier the fall season seemed to come. That’s what you told yourself as your grabbed a bulk bag of Hershey bars… and a bag of pumpkin-shaped Reese’s. Or two.  It was early August and the “back to school” sections of every major retailer had already turned themselves into Halloweentown.

You briefly wondered what it’d be like in San Francisco, so used to the fall in New England.

Then you remembered that you wouldn’t have to shovel yourself out, and everything was pleasant again.  The three bags of chocolate had turned into four by the time you made it out of the store, humming softly to yourself. 

Treat yo self, right?   
  


 

Eddie Brock was also excited about the Halloween candy season. As you’d come to find out, his excitement was not what you bargained for. 

(Granted, the whole neighborhood was weird. Not just your oddly attractive neighbor who had a tendency to talk to a really strange voice at night. You didn’t ask questions. He seemed nice enough anyway when he accidentally broke your door off the hinge while helping you with your TV when you moved in.)   
  


“We need it.”

“Listen, I know! I’m glad we found something that doesn’t involve killing people—“ Eddie sighed, exasperated.

“You sound so relieved .”

Eddie hissed as he unlocked his apartment. The Symbiote - Venom - shifted and he groaned.

_**“I smell —“** _

“Blood? Please tell me it isn’t blood.” Eddie tapped his forehead against the door as he finished unlocking. At least it hadn’t decided to show its face yet. He still had time to get —

“Now.”

His skin crawled and Venom slipped into control, the keys hanging from the apartment’s lock as black threads covered his body.

“Mmmmm….”

 

_ please don’t be blood — please don’t be blood — please don’t — _

  
  


Your door quickly turned into woodchips and you fell off the couch with a yelp.

“I - I don’t have any money!” You shouted, staying on the ground. Reese’s wrappers littering the floor around you.

It took every fiber of your being not to cry, knowing your door was in shreds and you were in your pajamas. Batman Forever played on in the background, still going on your TV from your movie night.

“We just want…” The strange voice from down the hall spoke and you looked up, tears in your eyes. The ‘we’ had thrown you off, when only one … thing had broken your door. “Chocolate.”

You blinked, the tears falling away. “Y-You what?”

The.. head? tilted slightly and you ducked back down. How was it so massive and -- fluid?

“We just want your chocolate.”

_ Halloween’s not for another two months, dipshit. _

You looked up at the couch and saw your bag of candy, open. (You did, however, miss the smudge at the corner of your lip from when you had started eating it earlier.)

_ Listen, you’ve scared the poor neighbor enough, let’s just — _

_**“Cooperate, Eddie.”** _

“Eddie? Like — m-my neighbor? I - this has to be a bad trip or a - a nightmare or —“ you stammered, shaking your head.

“We are Venom - and we are here,” the voice said, shifting where they stood. Part of his face faded back to revel Eddie inside, offering a half smile before disappearing again. “You missed a spot.”

Your face contorted and for a second you seriously contemplated a fever dream as their tongue extended.

… had someone gone through your browser history? No, not possible - you live alone and still use incognito mode.

You shivered as it licked away the excess chocolate, watching as Venom seemed to exercise self-restraint.

You grabbed the unopened bag of candy from the couch and offered it up to them, tongue retracting along with the black mass they seemed to be made of. Eddie was left standing in your apartment, shaking his head in frustration at the whole thing.

“Listen - I am so sorry, so very sorry… He just… likes chocolate so much he gets so excited!” Eddie said, trying to make up some explanation as to why Venom had to terrorize his neighbor over some candy.

_**Seems like she does too.** _

“Listen, why don’t you stay down the hall with me tonight. I’ll make sure nothing happens, okay?”

You blinked, and Eddie was suddenly helping you up as he took the bag from your hands.

“Don’t worry, with it being Halloween season, it’ll be easy to keep him calm…” he mumbled, watching as you shook.

Venom chuckled, looking forward to this ‘Halloween’ season, especially if it meant getting a better look at you more often.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Eddie out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I still don't know what I'm doing, but enjoy.

You tried not to think about the incident over the next few days. It seemed too much like a fever dream anyway, one from not sleeping enough and really only eating junk food the last few days. Eddie was nice enough to replace your door, though, so something must have actually happened… Venom or not, it was nice to see more of the guy. Plus, he didn’t bring it back up, despite every fiber of his being and then some dying to do so..

– you did find yourself thinking back to how Venom had that… strange tongue that licked your face and, ahm, going off to your usual porn sites afterwards. (Still in incognito, because what if someone checked your history?? Tentacle porn?!)

Eddie seemed kind enough to become your handyman - fixing the knob on your bathroom door after installing the new door to your apartment, helping you mount your television one day after you came home from work - to the point where you two certainly became more than strangers in the hallway.

The Symbiote, on the other hand, was dying. Not in the literal sense, he’d devoured enough chocolate to keep himself together, but every time Eddie came over to help you, he was screaming.

_**Eddie, look at her. She’s so sweet, and yet…** _

_Shut. Up._

_**Take her out for dinner, fuck her in the alley, she’d like it.** _

_You don’t get to say –_

**_I’m just calling it as I see it, Eddie. Maybe you just need to push her over, grab her tits and –_ **

“Fuck!” Eddie shouted, causing you to turn towards him.He had been adjusting your window-mounted conditioner, which decided to break in the middle of the August heat wave.

“You okay?” you asked, tilting your head as you looked from your laptop.

Sweat beaded his forehead as he stood up straight, watching as you blinked. “ ‘m fine, just caught my finger under this thing. Might be busted for good, or it’s just too hot for it to function,” he offered sheepishly, a hand at the back of his neck.

**_Maybe I should make an appearance and fuck her –_ **

“Thank you for trying, Eddie. Can I take you out for an ice cream or something cool? I know it’s rather.. Stuffy here…” you offered, closing your laptop and leaning over the back of your couch.

The Symbiote nearly burst out of him at that suggestion, causing him to splutter. “I - I’d love that, but –”

“My treat! Besides, I’d kill for some myself…” you said, practically bouncing off the couch.

Eddie swallowed nervously as the Symbiote rejoiced, chuckling darkly. You moved to take his hand, grabbing your bag and practically pulling him out of the sweltering apartment.

**_Please get a cone, please get a cone – oh, her hands are soft, Eddie. So small. Just think about them, holding that ice cream cone, maybe even your cock, so gentle –_ **

_This. This is how I die._

The Scoop was, luckily, just a few blocks away. You’d found it when you first moved, treating yourself to flavors like mint chocolate chip, birthday cake, and even a great cotton candy cone. It was, in your books, better than any big name shop out there.

“I know you’ve probably been here before –” you started, waving your hands about as you spoke, “but they’ve got some of the best, fresh waffle cones here and a killer cotton candy…”

Eddie felt the threads of the Symbiote spreading across his chest and he panicked.

**_She’s so cute, Eddie. Look at her mouth when she talks –_ **

“I’ll buy!” he said quickly, putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Mm, no.” Eddie swore he saw you smirk as you turned around to order, making a point to say “I’m paying for whatever he gets as well.”

**_I like her._ **

_No fuckin’ shit, like you haven’t been talking about fucking her since you broke down her door!_

**_Oh it’s our lucky day, Eddie. She’s got a cone._ **

Eddie’s eyes went wide as he noticed you getting a waffle cone with a pastel sort of ice cream - was it that cotton candy you had been talking about? His palms began to sweat and the beads returned to his forehead.

“Eddie? What’re you getting?” you asked, holding a two scoop cone very carefully as you gestured to the counter.

“U-Uh –”  ** _Chocolate. In that waffle bowl._**  “Chocolate peanut butter. Two scoops, please, in that waffle bowl.”  ** _Good boy, Eddie._**

“That’s a good flavor too,” you commented, quickly shuffling to pull your wallet out of your bag. “Can you hold this?”

Eddie quickly took your cone, allowing you to dig the cash out of your wallet to pay for the treats. He swallowed nervously as you turned back to him, offering out the bowl.

“Trade?” you smiled, switching desserts with him after a beat.

**_yesyesyesyesyes –_ **

“Oh, right – uh, the counter?” Eddie managed to spit out, fingers brushing yours after you traded.

The Scoop was quiet for a hot afternoon, which unfortunately let the Symbiote be far too loud in his head. It was moving underneath his shirt, itching to watch you lick at the ice cream cone.

And you did, after managing to climb up onto the barstool while holding your cone. It was delicate, really, as if you were approaching a cock. – not like you had many chances lately in your life to do such a thing, but… It was hot, and there was ice cream in front of you.

**_And I thought I was good with my tongue._ **

Eddie practically choked on his spoon as he watched you.

“Brain freeze already?” you laughed, tongue peeking out to lick the wild ice cream from your lips.

“Mmm, mm. Yeah,” Eddie said, red coloring his cheeks.

You chuckled, returning to your now scoop and a half.

_**This is what I live for, Eddie. Look at her go –** _

_Holy fuck this is how I die._

_**God, look at that tongue. Imagine, on our dick, licking and sucking and –** _

_I’m going to die._

_**She looks so happy, going to town on that cone. It’s absolutely sinful.** _

_Will you just stop already–_

**_Look at her, not a single spill. That’s a good girl, Eddie, a real good girl._ **

Eddie had to stare down at his waffle bowl to keep himself from bursting. It caused you to laugh, watching as he sat there with the spoon in his mouth.

“If you got brain freeze so bad, why didn’t you just warn me? I would’ve picked a coffee shop or something,” you laughed, breaking off a piece of the waffle cone to eat.

Eddie shook his head, a chuckle from his partner escaping him as he pulled the spoon from his mouth. “No, just – really enjoying the ice cream.”

“Don’t lie to me, or I won’t bring you back,” you threatened, wagging a finger at him.

The Symbiote practically screeched in Eddie’s head, along with the unfortunate hard-on he was dealing with.

“I’m serious!” His hands went up in defense, plastic spoon sitting in the mostly-full bowl of ice cream.

_Please don’t notice –_

“Good.” You hummed, going back to your ice cream, blissfully unaware of the current… predicament he was dealing with.

Thankfully, Eddie was able to will away the boner by the time you had both finished your ice cream, the Symbiote still reeling from the offer at another date of ice cream.

As you turned to hop off the bar stool and head back home, Eddie stopped you.

“Missed a spot –” he smiled, thumb swiping a smudge of ice cream from above your lip.

**_That was a perfectly fucking good opportunity for me to –_ **

_We’re in public, dipshit._

**_I hate you. Fuck her, before I do._ **

“Oh, thanks!” You smiled cheerfully before bounding back to your apartment, discussing the ranking of different ice cream flavors.

It took every ounce of willpower to keep the Symbiote in check on the way home; too many alleys prime for fucking. Even when you got back, the little touches as you said goodbye at your apartment door as he had to go ‘off to work’ were too much.

Eddie clenched his fists, nails digging into the palm of his hands as he walked to the other end o the hallway.

**_I hate you._ **

_Not more than I hate you. Th’fuck was that commentary about - about her and that ice cream –_

**_You either need to go fuck that woman or let me have at her, because I cannot take much more of this._ **

_This conversation is over._

Little did they know that you had a similar sort of picture in your head; the image of Eddie licking the spoon found a happy little place in the back of your mind.

You know, for rainy days.


	3. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day certainly sets the mood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I am so, so, so very sorry it's been a month since I've updated. Personal life has been a bit of a mess, so I've had some trouble finding the motivation to write until now. Here's the next chapter! It's probably a little on the side of ridiculous, but I wanted to have some fun. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there's any suggestions going forward! I may be taking a peek at the Kinktober prompts to include them in this...

You found yourself thinking of Eddie more often than not. Just the little things, though - like the way he smiles at you and rubs at the back of his head.

And maybe just a little about his tongue.

Okay, maybe a  _ lot _ about his tongue.

The little image you saved from a few days prior at The Scoop - when he licked the spoon so delicately - came in handy when the weather turned from pleasant to outright downpour. It’d been some time since you’d had a partner other than the sex toys you kept in a neat little container. (At least they were consistent and got you off without grumbling, unlike a few others you could immediately think of…)

Besides, what was good was a rainy day if you didn’t take the mood and run with it?

You set your laptop up on your bed -- not like you’d _ really _ be paying much attention to whatever random video you found -- and took out the box of toys. One day, you’d like to own one of the more _ deviant  _ dildos, but that was a thought for another rainy day after your bills were paid. Instead, you pulled out your two favorites: a larger purple dildo and a bullet vibrator, placing them on the bed as you shimmied out of your shorts.

Your mind wandered back to the ice cream and to Venom, biting your tongue as you found a not-so-sketchy tentacle video. (The pickings were slim, but you had a few favorites..) You tried not to think about him too much, as thinking of your (hot) neighbor down the hall while masturbating was probably a no-no, fingers circling your clit as you laid back against your small mountain of pillows, the video silently playing in the background on your laptop as another tab played lyricless music.

 

Eddie paced in his apartment, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

**_“I told you, fuck her or I will --”_ **

“Thanks, like I’m just gonna knock on her door and ask her to have sex with me.”

**_“If you won’t, I will.”_ ** The Symbiote teased, black threads spreading across Eddie’s forearms.

“Absolutely fucking not --” Eddie hissed, shaking his head as he snatched his phone out of his pocket.

**_“She’s home, I can tell --”_ **

“Don’t be a fucking creep like that,” Eddie said, typing out a quick text and hitting send.

**_“But Eddie…”_ **

 

Unfortunately your phone was in your shorts, on the floor. You were enjoying the moment too much to even register the buzzing as separate from the buzz of the bullet vibriator you brushed against your clit. Your breaths were short as the pressure built, and you let out a soft moan, idly reaching for the dildo. 

You felt good - real good - as you held your breath, hips rolling against the bullet. The little vibrator was small but powerful when you remembered to keep the batteries fresh. And while you knew you were alone in your apartment, it was hard to be vocal. Paper walls and all that. So instead, you continued to hold your breath, softly gasping as you shook and the first orgasm of the night came.

 

“She hasn’t responded yet --” Eddie groaned, looking over at his phone.

**_“We’re out of chocolate.”_ **  Was that a whine? They’d been pacing, and now sitting, for some time. No response from you yet -- was something wrong?

“Fine, fine, let’s go get chocolate so you don’t tear down her door --”

**_“Check on her. Then chocolate.”_ **

“You are needy today! We don’t need to check on her, really -- she’s probably just busy! Maybe she fell asleep!” Eddie offered as he stood up, the Symbiote shifting at the back of his neck.  

  
  


You were certainly busy, a hand idly thrusting the dildo in and out, a slow pace compared to what the bullet moved at before. It was left, abandoned in favor of the purple dildo for the moment, though you considered pairing the two together after you really got going.

Masturbation was fun, why not milk it! You had no plans. Eddie, you assumed, was busy with work. You rolled your eyes at yourself for thinking about him with a dildo in you, but then your thoughts continued to wander.

What was he like in bed? Beyond the cunnilingus aspect, that is. You knew he was probably fantastic with his tongue.. His hands could probably put in some good work too.

And Venom. Right, Venom? The thing that was honestly right out of your Incognito history. How did they exist together? Could they exist at the same time? Or was one more in control than another?

You whined at the thought of them -- yes, _ them  _ \-- at the same time and increased the pace as much as you could manage without giving yourself a hand cramp. It was times like these you wish you had a machine to do all the hard work so you could truly enjoy it.

  
  


The Symbiote writhed against Eddie’s skin as they came closer to your apartment door.

“We are not --”

**_“Eddie…”_ **

Eddie tensed for a moment as black soon began to envelope him.

**_“Something smells… off.”_ **

“Don’t tell me you’ve got fucking super-senses now,” Eddie hissed before losing control, Venom now present and pressing itself against the door to your place.

It decided that wasn’t good enough, and quickly peeled off Eddie to slide under the door, causing him to pray for no one to appear in the hall. But as the Symbiote materialized on the other side of the door, it froze, hearing a sharp gasp.

“Ah --  _ fuck! _ ”

Was something wrong? It flicked the lock on the inside of the door, returning to Eddie to swallow him in darkness once again. Venom entered the apartment, noticing that something was definitely off… and that’s when they began to put things together. The short breaths, the scent of sex…

_ We need to leave. _

**_No._ **

 

Venom found you, bedroom door open, with your back arched up off the bed, a hand covering your mouth, and fucking yourself with a dildo. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you came, pulling the hand away from your mouth as you stopped. 

It was then that you made eye contact, and it was far too late to try and close your laptop.

Venom watched as your eyes darted from the screen, to him, and then the delayed reaction happened: you yelped and closed your legs, sitting on the dildo.

“Wh-What-- What --” you stammered, trying to look anywhere but at the laptop screen or at the large figure at the foot of the bed.

**_“He was worried, I took action.”_ ** Venom tilted its head and you tried not to panic, flushed from head to toe.   **_“Seems a different kind of action is necessary.”_ **

You forgot how to breathe for a moment as Venom moved to the bed, curiously looking at the porn still playing on your laptop. 

**_“Why settle for fake?”_ ** they asked, moving closer to you, teeth bared.

_ Woah, slow the fuck down buddy -- _

**_You lost your chance, Eddie._ **

You opened your mouth and closed it, licking your lips as you tried to think. It was hard to form words while sitting pantless in front of your terrifying but  _ definite _ wet dream. 

Venom turned back to the video for a moment, a tentacle forming from its arm, the black substance moving as if it were a liquid, wiggling to life.

**_“Eddie has taken too fucking long trying to think of ways to get his_ ** _ feelings _ **_to you. We prefer a more direct approach…”_ **

“Oh my god you can make tentacles?” you blurted out, mouth hanging open as you watched the tendril move.

Venom paused, the downpour outside and music playing the only noise in your apartment.

“Holy shit, you  _ can _ make tentacles.” Your eyes lit up and you momentarily forgot that this was actually happening in real life. (Probably the post-orgasm haze to blame, added with the adrenaline of being interrupted…you’d feel more embarrassed later. Probably.)

**_“You… aren’t afraid?”_ ** The voice sounded more human, like Eddie for a moment before Venom made a sound that was akin to a hiss, teeth bared. **_“Shhh, Eddie..”_ **

“Mark me down as scared  _ and _ horny..” you giggled under your breath, glancing from the tentacle and the laptop, and then to Venom.

 

_ Boundaries, fuckin’ -- boundaries, my guy!? _

**_She sounds like she wants this. We are seizing the opportunity in front of us. Something about the concept of consent you told us about._ **

_ Good fuckin’ god that’s what you take away from the things I tell you?! Fuck! You broke into her apartment, while she was doing something very fuckin’ private, and now -- _

 

You moved and leaned over Venom, poking at the tentacle, the dildo sitting in your place on the bed. Were you really about to take that leap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- and I'm totally leaving you hanging for a part 2. I really want to take my time with the tentacles and intricacies of Venom/Eddie in bed, hehe.


End file.
